Nimue "Firebird" The Girl on Fire
Appearance :Nimue is lithe and petite, but also quite a bit muscular due to her dancing expertise. She is Caucasian, but she almost always has tanned skin, even in winter. Covering her tanned skin are many scars and marks that have been etched into her skin permanently because of how they were done and how many times they were done. One in particular is a four-pointed star just at the hollow where her throat meets her collarbone. This is a birthmark, and it is covered at all times. :The Girl on Fire's hair is long and curling, and most of the time is kept in high pigtails with her bangs, cut short and hanging free. When in her regular clothes, her hair appears auburn, but when in her uniform, her hair appears a bright shade of red. :Her eyes are red-orange and flicker like flames. She does not hesitate to conceal them when dressed in her uniform; however, when in her street clothes, she wears dark brown-colored contacts. Street Clothes :Her regular clothes consists of a black turtle neck shirt and a pink dress hanging to about her knees tied back behind her neck. There is also a tie-ribbon that she normally ties to rest right beneath her breasts. The edge of the pink dress is ruffly and it flows out quite easily. She wears black calf-high socks and generally pink sandals to match her dress but sometimes can be seen in pink ballet slippers instead, if she feels like dancing. Uniform :Her super suit is something she designed herself(and she is quite proud of that fact!). It is a skin tight piece with little cut-outs designed to make the edges of the suit look like flames, with the tips of the flames being a bright red-pink(more red than pink however) and descends into an orangish-yellow color, to look like fire. Her midriff is showing, as are her sides and the majority of her back, as it secures on what appears to be a choker about her neck. Her shoes are, of course, part of the suit—part of the entire one piece set—and are a pair of ballet slippers, or at least they are shaped like that. She does have a mask and it only covers her eyes; a pink cover with the upper corners twisting off into flames. In this form, her hair is in long pigtails and tied with ribbons designed to look like flames as well, but in the same color as the upper part of her outfit. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :She is quiet, elusive, and broody, keeping mostly to herself. She prefers silence over words, and so she normally refrains from speaking if she does not have to. She also prefers to be alone in her existence, keeping to places she knows she will be on her own other than places where she will be seen and noticed. :There is, however, another side to this rare creature; she loves music and dancing, but also to sing. Anyone who manages to wriggle their way past her almost icy exterior would find a kind, caring, worry-wart of a girl who just wants to have peace for herself and her race. Powers and Abilities Aflame :Being a phoenix, Nimue is immune to any fire attacks if fire is the main element of the attack. Any other elements in the attack will affect her normally. Her attunement with fire also means that water, ice, and shadow attacks will do twice as much damage as normal. She also is innately pyrokinetic. Tears :Nimue's tears are magical, healing any wounds and cleansing the victim, removing all toxins and poisons from the recipient's blood and body. Acquiring these tears, however, is incredibly difficult. Considering her age and life experiences, Nimue is a very thick-skinned individual and does not display such intense emotion easily. Rebirth :Phoenixes are known for their perpetual immortality. As a phoenix, Nimue cannot die; if given a fatal wound, she will be reborn in a burst of flame into one of two forms. If she was killed through outright brute force or physical forces (a significant endeavor), she will regress into a unbreakable ruby-colored egg. While she will retain all of her memories, she must remain in this egg form for a full week, hatching in an eruption of intensely hot flame. If she is killed by more insidious methods, such as through magic or poisoning, she will bleed out the impurities in her body through an aura of magical flame, turning into a hatchling. Just like her egg form, she must remain in this form for a full week. Nimue's minor wounds heal almost instantly as well, and more significant wounds heal at double the normal speed unless inhibited by magic of some kind. If she has been afflicted by a wound of a magical, non-fire base nature, then her wounds will take the same amount of time to heal as a normal human would. Spirit Song: Lamentation :Nimue's very emotions carry power, and her voice can give form to this force. Lamentation a sad song, the song that made her aware of this power after her mother passed away. It is a slow, depressing dirge, and when she sings it, she can create visual illusions. They cannot be heard or touched and are translucent, but at a distance, they appear real. Shapeshifting :Nimue can change her form at will. However, she can only be one of two things: her human form or her natural form — that of a full fledged phoenix. Phoenix Down :The gifting of a phoenix feather is a rare sign of trust and faith. Nimue has never given away a single one of her feathers before. A single phoenix feather, when given freely by the phoenix or plucked from a near dead phoenix (i.e. if she has been given a fatal wound and someone takes a feather, then she turns to ash or her egg form, it can be used. But if it is taken any other way, it cannot), can revive someone who is recently deceased. A person can only be resurrected with the Phoenix Down if the target and Nimue have been in the thread together from its beginning. This also only works with the proper ritual and preparations, and the ritual is not easy to learn for any but a phoenix because it involves the delicate use of enchanted fire. Weaknesses :Water and ice are her biggest weaknesses and can kill her near-permanently if she is left in either while either an egg or a hatchling. :Cold weather, or rainy weather too, dampens her fire-based abilities to a degree matching the chill of the storm. The colder it is or the more it rains, the less damage her attacks do and the lower to the ground she hovers. :If she has basilisk venom in her system, she will not heal nor be reborn if she dies. Relationships Parents :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Rynfyre and Wyndfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Phoenixes. A majestic, mysteriously mystic race. Pushed to the brink of extinction in most worlds due to being hunted for their blood, tears, and feathers. :In her homeland, her parents were the last two of their kind. They hoped to repopulate; that they would have as big a brood as they could and their children would fly to the far corners of the universe, have their own children, and then send them back with mates to have families on their world. It would have taken years, yes, but it would have been worth the wait to get their race back to it's former glory. :Their dream never even came close to fruition. Of an egg brood of twenty eggs, only one hatched; the rest, too thin for the hatchlings to survive in or too thick for the hatchlings to peck their way out. Her egg was, actually, thicker than it should have been; she was just so determined even as an unborn to see the world around her with those big, fiery eyes of hers. :Her parents, of course, were heartbroken that so many of their little ones did not hatch; their joy at having a new little hatchling to care for tempered by their sadness at their failed attempt to repopulate their world. When they were sure that no others were hatching, they destroyed the eggs to ensure that hunters could not get them and took their little girl to a new nest far, far away from the one that brought her parents such sadness. Away from the world she knew for the first days of life and that her parents had known for several years. :In this new place they raised her, amongst high stones and high-flying birds of prey. Raptors, the hunters called them. But the phoenixes stayed up too high on the cliffs to be hunted. They stayed here for many years, teaching the young one how to hunt and Sing; how to love and mourn; how to live without living in fear. That was something else they wished for, that their children would not have to exist in fear of their own existence. :Not long after the young phoenix's fifth birthday—well after she'd grown into a full-sized phoenix—her parents were gifted with another large brood. She was excited to finally not be the only little one in the nest. But even in this large brood of sixteen, only four survived; three boys and one female. Of course she was almost as heartbroken as her parents and aided them in getting the hatchlings to a new nest after destroying the remaining eggs. :Their new nest was out in the middle of a forest, and surprisingly enough the young ones did not burn it to the ground in the first week. How could they, when they were dead? The transition from one nest to the next was hard on the little ones; the flight made rough by hunters who saw them and birds who thought they would make good food. It wasn't a problem for the older, more experienced three, but the hatchlings... They died within three days of getting to the new nest. The parents, grieving at the loss of yet more children, were not as watchful, and so within the next few weeks they paid no regard to the hunters scouting out their nest. When they were finally done with their mourning enough to maybe go in search of a new nest because of being spotted, the hunters ambushed them. :It was a horrible fight. Both the younger phoenix girl and her mother were grievously injured, and the father was taken from them while they had to flee. The mother never lost hope that the father would return to them, but as the weeks dragged on into months she began to lose hope, and eventually died of heartbreak as she accepted him as dead. Now alone, the young female flew to a new land, deciding that this one was not worth her time anymore. She was the last one... :She went several hundred years traveling from place to place, but with no one to guide her she was quite unable to tap into her natural abilities. She knew only the basics. So when her first 'Burning' came upon her, she didn't know to find a safe place with plenty of food stored up to do it in. She was caught in a Burning just as she flew over a town, and fell several miles straight down. It was a wonder she survived. :This was her first direct brush with humans. A small child of about six found her and took her to his parents, begging to let him keep it and take care of it until the little bird could fly again. Of course they agreed and of course it wasn't a week or so before she could fly and was released. But that boy would forever be remembered in her mind. He set the bar for every human she would ever meet. :She spent the next three centuries in quiet peace, no longer in mourning over her family but looking for others of her kind to try and learn some from them. After a time, she learned how to manipulate her form and give herself a more human appearance so that she could walk among them, but she aged slower in that form and so preferred not to stay in it for too long. Eventually the time of her second burning came along and she once again did not prepare for it, not expecting it. Ending up in a similar situation as before, she fell from the sky and landed... Right into the hands of a scientist. This person recognized what she was and decided to trap her like that for 'testing'. :She spent the next thirty years being poked and prodded with needles and probes, in both her natural form and her human form. But after the first scientist left, either died or was fired, the experiments continued where she hoped they would not, going on for upwards of a century just because she could never die. Eventually activists broke in and helped her escape, but she fled the instant she was able, unable to trust humans ever again. :She had two more Burnings after that and her next one was soon approaching when she ended up here. Deciding to keep herself unknown, she has yet to enter her true form in the ten years that she's been here, sticking to a more human form at about the age of fifteen—teenagers, after all, are very commonly seen wandering, or so she'd noticed. :During her third lifetime, however, she took a liking to dancing, and has been dancing ever since. She is quite the professional at it, though she prefers ballet over all other forms. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Phoenixes Category:Pyromancers Category:Fire Immunity Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrectors Category:Titans Together